Container
Containers are a type of item exclusive to Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. When opened, they will provide the player with a cosmetic item. Weapon Cases Weapon Cases were introduced in the Arms Deal update. Players have a chance to receive weapon cases as a drop after each completed game on a VAC secured server. In order to open a weapon case, the player requires a matching key which can be bought in-game or from someone else via the Steam Market. Each weapon case contains a collection of weapon skins ranging from Mil-Spec (rare) skins to exceedingly rare knife skins. Unique to weapon cases, there is also a chance to receive a StatTrak™ version of the weapon skin when opening the case. The types of weapon cases include: * Black - Valve created weapon skins requiring a CS:GO Case Key * eSports - Valve created weapon skins requiring an eSports Key with a portion of the proceeds going to support the CS:GO eSport gaming scene * Yellow - community created weapon skins requiring unique keys with a portion of the proceeds going to support the skins' authors Sticker Capsules Sticker Capsules are a type of container in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Dropped sticker capsules require a corresponding sticker capsule key to be used in order to be opened. When opened, the player will receive a random sticker from the capsule's sticker series. The types of sticker capsules include: * Yellow - Valve created stickers received as a random drop requiring a yellow capsule key * Red - community created stickers received as a random drop requiring a red capsule key with a portion of the proceeds going to the authors of the stickers * Blue - event based stickers sold directly from the in-game store during major tournaments or events with the proceeds being shared amongst the organizations included Packages Packages are a type of container dropped during a championship match in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive or purchased from the in-game store. Unlike other containers, they do not need any key to be used or opened. The types of packages include: * Souvenir Packages - dropped packages containing Souvenir quality weapon skins with one or more stickers already applied * Gift Packages - purchased packages sold in-game for a limited time during the winter holiday to gift skins to other players Active series (10) * #19 - eSports 2014 Summer Case * #18 - Operation Breakout Weapon Case * #17 - Huntsman Weapon Case * #16 - Community Sticker Capsule 1 * #12 - Sticker Capsule 2 * #11 - Operation Phoenix Weapon Case * #10 - CS:GO Weapon Case 3 * #7 - Winter Offensive Weapon Case * #5 - eSports 2013 Winter Case † * #3 - Operation Bravo Case † * #2 - eSports 2013 Case † † drops very rarely Retired series (9) * #15 - EMS Katowice 2014 Legends * * #14 - EMS Katowice 2014 Challengers * * #13 - EMS One 2014 Souvenir Package ** * #9 - Sticker Capsule * #8 - Gift Package * * #6 - DreamHack 2013 Souvenir Package ** * #4 - CS:GO Weapon Case 2 * #1 - CS:GO Weapon Case * Formally, only available from the CS:GO store (Not a droppable item) ** Dropped only during an event Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:CS:GO Container Category:Community Created Content Category:Skins Category:Sticker